I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~
---- (KAORI.) |artistname_ro=Haruka (KAORI.) |lyricistname=吉川兆二 |lyricistname_ro=Chōji Yoshikawa |composername=西岡和哉 |composername_ro=Kazuya Nishioka |arrangername=西岡和哉 |arrangername_ro=Kazuya Nishioka |albumtype=single |albumtitle=スパート！／私、負けない！～ハルカのテーマ～ |albumtitle_ro=Spurt! / I Won't Lose! ~Haruka's Theme~ |catalognumber=ZMCP-2852 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Frontier |footnotes=This song debuted as an insert song in AG166 before becoming an ending theme.}} I Won't Lose! ~ Theme~ (Japanese: 私、負けない！ 〜ハルカのテーマ〜 lit. Watashi, Makenai! ~Haruka no Tēma~) is the seventh and final ending theme of the . It debuted in AG173, replacing GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~. This song also acts as 's de facto personal theme song. Ending animation Synopsis May throws a Poké Ball, then is shown in a spotlight running with all her Pokémon before they jump into the air and Ash Ketchum, Ash's Pikachu, Brock, and Max appear. She then twirls around before her Squirtle shoots an that reflects various images of May. In the final image, she winks at the camera before Munchlax breaks the ice with a . Then she and her Pokémon are shown running across a field with mountains in the background. May stands in another spotlight, this time alone, and colored spotlights move around her. Images of her Beautifly, Skitty, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur flash by. She looks up, apparently determined. Images of her Eevee, Munchlax, and Combusken flash by. May poses as Combusken uses , Eevee uses , Munchlax uses , Bulbasaur forms a heart with , and Skitty uses . An image of Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Max pans across the screen, then May is seen eating bowls of ramen as the rest look on in awe. The final image is May with all her Pokémon. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Max, Drew, Harley, and are pictured in the background. Characters * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Harley Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | STAGE ON! I bask in the light and the switch is set (LET'S GO!) I'm half confident, half nervous I feel like giving up, but I use I believe in my partner and aim for the finals! In the shining arena, clapping echoes The cheering grows, and I can feel their reactions I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode! I absolutely won't give up until the very end! Because tomorrow, I want to look back and smile I'll decide this with the next hit I'll get the Ribbon! I'm sure I'll win! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | STAGE ON! I bask in the light and the switch is set (LET'S GO!) I'm half confident, half nervous I feel like giving up, but I use I believe in my partner and aim for the finals! In the shining arena, clapping echoes The cheering grows, and I can feel their reactions I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode! I absolutely won't give up until the very end! Because tomorrow, I want to look back and smile I'll decide this with the next hit I'll get the Ribbon! I'm sure I'll win! I run to the judging room of the championships Happy! Though I'm a bit tired I suppose I feel fulfilled After the match I give my companions a tight hug Regrets from all the losses will be cured by time The new wind blows and shakes my bandanna My dancing heart is turned toward the next competition I've waited for I won't lose! I'm in full energy mode! There cannot be a dream that is never granted, so Someday I want to be a Top Coordinator So I'll try and not lose! I'm sure I'll become self-confident! I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode! I absolutely won't give up until the very end! Someday I want to be a Top Coordinator So I'll try and not lose! I'm sure I'll become self-confident! |} |} Trivia * When says "Stage On!", for a second, her Poké Ball's circle in the center is black instead of gray. This is used to fade in with the next frame. * May's Beautifly and are the only two of her Pokémon that do not receive attack scenes during the chorus. * This song debuted as an insert song in AG166. * A karaoke version was heard in AG173. * The song returns as an insert song in DP076, when May makes her return, and is used in the dub for the first time. * May is seen eating a total of 29 bowls of ramen. Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ20 ja:私、負けない! 〜ハルカのテーマ〜 zh:我，不會認輸！～小遙的主題曲～